


And I saw you standing there

by TheMocha



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shtpost, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMocha/pseuds/TheMocha
Summary: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee





	And I saw you standing there

Jorano was a lonely boy. Starting his first year of collage, he constantly found himself alone as he had no friends and nobody liked him. One day, however, he was sitting in a coffee shop, alone as ever, when another boy came in, wielding a gun. His hair was black and looked like it was made of plastic, and he was wearing bright orange and green Hawaiian shorts. Jorano loved them. However, that thought was short lived when the boy started shooting everyone, including him.

 

\--THE END--


End file.
